wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan
THIS CLAN IS OWNED BY SPOTTEDWING Credit to Patch for picture. ---- Helpful Links: Join Requests • Roleplay Page • Territory • Rules ---- Greeting Ah, hello. My name is Pebblestar. Welcome to my Clan! What's that? You want to know what we do? Well we'll give you a tour! Rockpaw, come here! We're giving a tour! Ugh, he's slow. Rockpaw, show this cat around! Okay... What does that have to do with all of this? Just show them around! Okay. Now be off. Nursery Afraid to go in a cave, huh? Well, don't be. I will lead you through. Come on, stay close behind me. Okay that wasn't so bad, was it? Okay, to you, yes it was so terrible! Well we went so far in, because this is the Nursery the hardest den to get into! I don't know... Well this is where the kits and queens live. Yes, you can play with the kits. *sighs* Apprentices' Den Okay, here is the apprentices' den. This is the cave for cats in training, maybe one day you can be an apprentice. What? You don't want to!? Oh it's fine. Well... Yes, they do learn to fight and make more caves. Yes, go talk to some of them. Except for *trails off* Fallowpaw... (Too late, Rockpaw) Warriors' Den Getting used to caves yet? Sorta? Okay! That's a start! So, this is the warriors' den. Why are cats doing different things? We have two kinds of jobs. The strong and nimble cats help dig tunnels and caves and the fast and slim cat help fight. Yes, it is interesting. Ok, fine. Elders' Den Okay, here we are! This is the elders' den. Say hi! Okay... The elders will tell you a story. See? Ah, the story of our beginning... I remember that story. Tell me when Kinktail is done telling the story. (Later) Is he done? Yes? No, I didn't. Okay, yes, I fell asleep. Let's move on! Medicine Cat Den Here is the medicine cat's den. This is who heals us when we get hurt. Care to show us some herbs. No, we won't break them. Okay, he wants us to leave... Come on... I'll take you to Pebblestar. Farewell Ahh... I see Rockpaw has shown you around. This is my den. Not much, I know. But I don't need a lot. I am thankful for what I have. So how was the tour? Good? Really, you like caves more? That's great! Well, maybe you'll join my Clan. Farewell.... ---- Games My games for CaveClan take place on Mondays at 6:30. Here are the games: Riddles One person will make a riddle for a cat and everyone else will try to guess it. A Quick Story In this game, you have to come up with a story in less than 2 minutes. Allegiances Leader: Pebblestar - silver tabby with green eyes (RP'D by: Spots) Deputy: Whitetooth - battle scarred white tom (RP'D by: Spots) Medicine Cat: Dustfeather - light gray tom with blue eyes and white points (RP'D by Patchy) Warriors: :Sandclaw- golden brown tom with green eyes. (RP'D by: Patchy) :Pebbleflight-Add (RP'D by Wolfblaze) :Bramblefire - dark brown tabby she-cat with a black tail-tip, and strikingly green eyes. (RP'D by Brams) :Lilyflower - gray-white she-cat with yellow eyes. :Firepoppy - flame-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (RP'D by: Patchy) :Owltail - a pale grey Tom(RP'D by Shore) :Sagefrost -a speckled gray she cat (Shore) :Larkear -a smoky gray Tom (Shore) :Rockfoot - mottled gray tom (RP'D by: Patch) :Fallowflight - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (RP'D by: Spots) :Nutgorse - light brown she-cat with darker brown legs, tail-tip, and ears with orange-amber eyes and a pale belly (RP'D by: Patch) Apprentice: :Riverpaw - gray tabby tom (RP'D by: Spots) Bramblefire Queens: :Ashshadow- gray and black she-cat (RP'D by: Spots) Kits: :Sunkit - golden pointed she-cat. (RP'D by: whiskers) :Pebblekit - pale brown pointed she-cat. (RP'D by: whiskers) :Wildkit - matted ginger tabby tomkit. (RP'D by: whiskers) :Jagerkit - black tom with a white dash on his chest. (RP'D by: Patch) :Anglerkit - smoke black tabby tom. (RP'D by: Patch) :Brookkit - add (RP'D by: whiskers) :Ripplekit - add (RP'D by Brams) :Autumnkit - mostly russet and partly black and white tom (RP'D by: Spots) Elders: N/A You can find the roleplay page here. --> CaveClan/Roleplay Category:~Spottedwing Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay